


Merry Old Maids

by gaytriangle



Series: My True Love Gave To Me... [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post canon, dont ask about the timeline, ill continue this after my challenge, my fave girls end up old maids together in harrenhal, older couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriangle/pseuds/gaytriangle
Summary: Years and years after the Purple Wedding, Sansa and Margaery both find an unexpected happiness in the others arms.





	Merry Old Maids

Once, the worst thing Sansa could imagine for herself was being a maid. Catelyn had raised her right, in the light of the seven, and she had always known where her future was heading. Some awful man with a nice keep, a handful of spoiled little children, and being a cardboard version of her own self. Hollow, empty, and smiling. 

Margaery, on the contrary, had never relied on any idea of the future. She trusted her wits and her family, but the Tyrell’s understood more than most that there were many paths to walk. Still, she hadn’t expected to end up an old maid either. No one did. She was too warm for it, and she always had the distant idea of finding a sweet man to settle down with in a little Tyrell holdfast somewhere, but she couldn’t get it in focus. 

The first time either of them felt like they were in focus was after Joffrey. In the runup to the Purple Wedding, there was no one else who understood Margaerys fear quite as much as Sansa. She knew the wolf girl would never end could never judge, unlike damn near anyone else. She had a way of staring right through all of the layers of courtesy Margaery had built up, clear blue eyes eyes leaving no way to hide. It took the roses breath away. 

Sansa felt the same. After the purple wedding, the black cells, the turmoil, everything, Margaery was a rock. In spite of Olennas wishes, Tommens wishes, and damning her in the public opinion, the rose had stayed with Sansa. It was different, to have someone who spoke the same language of sweet courtesy that she did. Sansa was never quite sure how to abandon that particular armour, but Margaery had a matching set. They worked. 

When the Tyrell was exiled to the abandoned castle of Harrenhal, officially considered too controversial to keep the crown, the last of the Starks went with her. Where else did she have to go? Even much later when Arya re-emerged with Rickon in tow, Sansa didn’t feel like a wolf anymore. She had been caged, declawed, pampered and punished too much to feel like she deserved to rule the North and help her brother. 

She felt human, with Margaery at her side. Margaery woke her up with freezing cold feet and warm laughter, and spent the last hour before they slept wandering around the Lords quarters searching for ‘ghosts’. Sansa didn’t accompany her partner everywhere, but they were rarely far apart. Margaery made her feel awake. 

“Sansa, darling, did you forget the plan for the day?” The kiss on her cheek woke the wolf up from her stupor. Her almost-wife was standing there, one hand on the hip of her gilded gown. She still acted like the queen, and it always forced the ghost of an innocently joyful smile onto Sansas face. When she shook her head, Margaery tossed her head impetuously. She wasn’t annoyed, she very rarely was, and Sansa could tell by the lack of tension in her shoulders and that brought warmth to her heart. “The orphanage, Sansa!”

Oh. The war orphanage, her wife’s pet project, taking care of all the little innocents that their families had managed to harm in the Game of Thrones. They wanted to make a new reputation for Harrenhal. They needed an heir for the castle, too, and it didn’t seem likely that either of them were to make one naturally. It didn’t feel like it had been the two winters they had agreed to wait, though. 

“Time passes fast when you’re this happy,” she told her almost-wife’s neck when they broke apart from one of the quick kisses she adored so much. She knew that her voice was as toneless as ever, but Margaery nodded. She took Sansas wrinkled hand in her own equally timeworn one, and they went to find themselves a child. 

Maids they would be, but they didn’t have to be a family of two.

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and domestic to get me back in the groove.


End file.
